To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier(FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access(NOMA), sparse code multiple access (SCMA), and Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) coding as an advanced access technology have been developed.
In general, in a mobile communication system, an encoder and a decoder are used to correct an error of a forward channel. In such a mobile communication system, since data is transmitted and received in a wireless environment, a convolutional code, which is a Trellis code, a Reed-Solomon (R-S) code, which is a linear block code, etc., are used as a code for effectively correcting an error of noise generated in a transmission channel so as to improve reliability of data transmission. In 1993, a turbo coding and repeated decoding method having error correction ability close to the theoretical limit of Shannon has been introduced by Berrou. The repeated decoding method can ensure communication having higher reliability than that of the previously-used convolutional coding method.